1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image storage processing apparatus, an image search apparatus, an image storage processing method, an image search method for taken image data and a program realizing the above by an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In JP-A-2005-260892 (Patent Document 1), a technology is disclosed, in which an image is recorded, taking an emotional up/down amplification signal by a heart electric signal as a trigger.
In JP-A-2005-250977 (Patent Document 2), a technology is disclosed, in which emotions (happy, sad, pleasant, angry, scared, cold, hot, comfortable, painful, depressed, etc.) of a person who takes images are reflected on taken images.
In JP-A-2004-178593 (Patent Document 3), a technology is shown, in which emotional information of a person who takes images is acquired, then, importance or the emotional information is analyzed based on the degree of interest, importance, the degree of taste to tag images, and particularly, analysis of face images of the person who takes image is described.
In JP-A-2005-124909 (Patent Document 4), a technology in which bio-information or psychology of a human being is put on still images or moving images is disclosed. A technology in which content search is performed by using bio-information is also described.
In JP-A-2005-141281 (Patent Document 5), a technology is enclosed, in which psychology and bio-information which are difficult to be expressed by text and the like are sensed to be added on contents to reproduce experiences, which are used for the search.